


Emotions can kill

by Fronsk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronsk/pseuds/Fronsk
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.Adrien was just unlucky.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Emotions can kill

**Author's Note:**

> Our sunshine child dun deserve this, but I love to make characters suffer.
> 
> Also this is hella short.

Class was in session, an akuma attack just ended, they won of course but... Adrien had another failed attempt to woo his lady. He sighed and started doodling ladybug's and flowers. She will never love him will she?

He stopped, he felt something in his throat. Then he started to choke, deciding it was better to cough it out he opened his mouth... He started to cough and the whole class turned their gazes on him. The whole class gasped. Why? Adrien looked down..... Were those petals?

Adrien seemed confused, why was everyone gasping? Why did he just cough up petals?

He looked at Nino with a raised eyebrow "Why are you all gaping at me? What's wrong?"

Nino shook his head, he seemed to be on the brim of tears "D-dude... That's the hanahaki disease..."

The teacher immediately called Nathalie and the Gorilla, 5 minutes later they were taking Adrien home. Adrien was confused, why does everyone seem so worried?

For the first time in months, his father called to see him. For the first time in months his father hugged him. For the first time in months his father has shown any kind of affection towards his son.

For the first time in months, Adrien felt loved.  
\----------  
It was the end of another akuma attack, Ladybug held out her hand for another 'Pound it!' and Chat tried to return it, he really did. Yet something stopped him, he began coughing again, this time it wasn't just petals, the flowers were fully grown. Ladybug and the reporters stared in horror as Chat coughed out at least 10 flowers "C-Chat?"

Chat Noir looked up at Ladybug, he gave his best smile, yet it still held pain in it. He had to be strong, for his lady. He got up onto his legs, they were a bit shaky but it wasn't that big of a deal.

Ladybug ran up to Chat and hugged him, hugged him tight "I-I'm so sorry kitty, I'm so sorry. I-Is this?..."

Chat slowly nodded "The hanahaki disease, don't worry my lady, I'll be fine."

"No! You won't be! That disease kills people Chat! Y-you have to get surgery, I can't bear to lose you Chat. I can't return your romantic feelings kitty but... I will always love you, you're my best friend" she gave him a smile, one that Chat would kill for. He couldn't give up on his lady, there was still a chance, he hoped. Yet he just nodded, he nodded and smiled.

A week later he died from the disease.


End file.
